Many computer systems provide a variety of test facilities to ensure reliability availability and serviceability (RAS). Some of these tests provide for testing of arrays within a processor, while other tests are designed to test functional operation of the processor. In some processors, a dedicated validation unit is provided to perform such testing; however, the inclusion of such additional dedicated logic increases costs and complexity.